Future wireless communications systems are expected to increase bandwidth and reduce latencies compared to current systems. Upcoming standards such as 5G and LTE Advanced Pro may improve performance through multiple input multiple output (MIMO) techniques, which may employ many antenna beams (e.g., 100-1000) to meet coverage requirements. The antenna beams may be swept (i.e., electronically steered) in a predetermined manner to adequately cover a service area.